


All Of My Love

by moreidfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Apologetic Derek, Cute, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreidfangirl/pseuds/moreidfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been together without actually being together for months now. They have been in love with each other for years now. A misunderstanding prompts Derek to go into action and make what they have official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :D First Moreid fanfic that i post !  
> All reviews and comments are welcome, tell me what you think. Kiss <3
> 
> Also posted on fanfiction.net under same title.

 

Derek was being weird.

The BAU team was on a case outside of Texas and after the first hours of not understanding who they were dealing with, there was a break through and now everything was ending as the unsub was being booked after getting caught red-handed.

Spencer should feel elated, the bad guy was in custody with a lot of help from him and he was going to go home, but he felt uneasy because something about Derek was wrong.

They were getting closer. Both men knew and had come to terms with how they felt about the other and both men knew it was reciprocated.

For the past months all the years of unresolved feelings were heading to an end and everything between them was amazing… The touches, the stares, the hugs behind closed doors that lingered for too long and the little presents they made a point of buying for each other. They had dates that weren’t really called that but were treated as such anyway. The dates often ended with Derek’s strong arm around Spencer’s shoulder while they took a walk… Spencer loved to nestle against the warmth of Derek’s broad chest and just feel safe.

But… Something – and he didn’t know what – was off about Derek’s behavior and he couldn’t understand what or why.

He was being aggressive and snippy to everyone and closed off towards Spencer since the day before. He didn’t even wait for Spencer to be ready to leave the station and go back to the hotel, he just left him there and he wasn’t answering his phone.

But Spencer was going to get to the bottom of the situation and now that the case was done he was going to confront Derek. _Maybe he had enough! Maybe he met someone else… Someone better_ Spencer’s big mind was running a mile a minute while he made his way towards Derek’s hotel room.

When he reached his (boy)friend’s door he took a deep breath, steadied himself and softly knocked.

A few moments later Derek answered the door only dressed in a low slung pair of gray sweatpants that did nothing to hide all of his assets.

“Hey… Can I come in?” Spencer asked shyly and unsure.

“Yeah Reid, come on in.” Derek’s tone was careful and clipped.

When Spencer went inside he was assaulted by smells and he recognized them all as Derek. When he didn’t speak up right away Derek cleared his throat and looked at him pointedly.

“Sorry to bother you, but I’m worried and you seem to be avoiding me.”

“Everything is fine Reid.”

“Reid?” Spencer looked dejected and was wondering what he did wrong. Behind closed doors and alone they had been Derek and Spencer for a very long time.

“Yeah, what about it? It’s your name right?”

“Not to you… Not anymore.” Spencer said looking down and fighting tears.

“Yeah well, I thought that meant something but I was wrong.”

“You were wrong? How come?” Spencer ended up sitting down in one of the chairs the room provided and Derek sighed and sat on the bed, as far away from Spencer – Reid now – as possible.

“What changed in the last two days?”

“What changed?! You have got to be kidding me Reid. After what you did to me?”

Speaking like the confused young man he was, he lowered his eyes and very softly managed to get some words out.

“I don’t know what I did wrong… I thought we were doing great, I… I felt great with you, you know? I actually fooled myself into believing that I wouldn’t screw this up, but apparently I did and the worst part is that I don’t even know how I already lost you…”

“Shit! You can’t do that… You can’t just break my heart and then look all sad and like MY Spencer.”

“How… How did _I_ break your heart? You’re the one that’s treating me this way.” Spencer looked up and locked his watery eyes on Derek’s.

“How about your new friend, huh? Does he know you’re in here with me? How about Deputy Douche flirting with you and asking you out? How about you going on a coffee date with him?” Derek was seething; even with his darker skin Spencer could see the red marring his skin.

“I… I… What?”

“Yeah…Didn’t think I would notice?”

“Deputy Rowling? I didn’t go on a coffee date with him.”

Derek scoffed. “Of course you didn’t Reid! The flirting was obvious too…”

Spencer got up, wiped his face and looked Derek in the eyes.

“Yes _Morgan_ it was obvious as was his coffee run request, which is why I said no and explained that I am… Hum, was with someone.”

“I saw you leave…” Derek stammered.

“Yeah, to go do what Hotch told us to go and do after he saw us standing around doing nothing but talk.”

Derek got up and tried to take a step towards Spencer but the younger man took a step back and didn’t allow contact.

“So… There you go Morgan.” Derek flinched at the name and was going to speak up when Spencer interrupted. “I wouldn’t do something like that,  not when we… Well it doesn’t really matter now does it?”

“No Spencer… I’m sorry, I just got jealous and thought you were leaving what we had before it even really started. I was mad.”

“Yeah I got that Morgan, but you should have known better than to let jealousy get in the way. I’m weird and awkward but I do know when people are flirting and/or interested. I just thought that you would know that I wouldn’t have lied to you all those times we were alone.”

“I didn’t think you lied, I just got jealous… I mean, I l-love you so much Spencer and I saw it and I just thought you might have grown tired of me not manning up…”

“Yeah I love you too but you didn’t need to man up, you needed to keep on doing what you’ve been doing, being that guy I got to meet…”

“Spencer, please let me make it up to you…”

“No. Look I’m going to go, okay?” Spencer gave a small tight smile and continued. “We’ll see each other on the plane in the morning.”


	2. Game Plan

 

Derek was going to say something else but when he tried he was alone again.

“FUCK!” Derek yelled as he punched a wall.

He screwed up big time. He should have known better… Spencer wouldn’t do something like that and he was such a jackass to him.

Derek went to bed that night but he hardly slept…  He couldn’t think about anything other than the look on Spencer’s face and the other’s tears plagued what little sleep he was able to get.

In the morning when the team met to get on their plane everyone noticed the tension between the two men and they tried to coax them out of their funk but neither man obliged.

Once they landed Derek saw how the girls ‘cornered’ Spencer and tried to make him tell them what was going on and what was wrong between them. Derek watched as Spencer smiled and brushed them off with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and leave. The girls were eying him suspiciously and when Spencer’s retreating form disappeared from sight they locked their missiles on him. He tried to walk faster but they made their way to him and he was suddenly worried.

“Derek Morgan, what the hell happened between you two?” JJ asked fuming like only a big sister can.

“Baby genius is miserable and you don’t look all that better…” Garcia was also furious.

 _Of course this had to happen the one time baby girl tagged along._ Derek took a deep breath and ran his hand across his face.

“Me and Spencer… Hum, we…”

“Yeah, we know!” They both said at the same time.

“What? How?”

“Oh come on, everyone knows! Like you two would have been able to conceal your feelings for each other from a team of profilers!”

“…And an awesome computer nerd?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Derek asked confused.

“It wasn’t our place! You guys clearly tried to not give those feelings leeway to grow because of the fraternization rules… We assumed, of course.”

“Yeah… Was hard though. I mean, we knew about how we feel since very early on, but…”

“Things were complicated, right?” JJ asked with a small, knowing smile.

“Yeah, that’s about it…”

“But, things changed! I mean, we have eyes… Just like we always knew how you felt about each other, we noticed when you guys finally started changing things.” JJ said pointedly.

“Yes, but I messed up the other day.” Derek said with a pained look on his face.

“Tell us and we’ll fix it chocolate thunder.” Garcia said softly slapping his cheek.

They ended up going out to have something to eat and Derek told them everything. After some eye rolling and one perfectly executed slap to the back of the head from Penelope, they talked and the girls gave him a game plan. He was going to make things right!!


	3. Coffee and Sweets

 

When Spencer woke up he was feeling better but he still had the events with Derek rolling around in his head.

He didn’t want to get up so he burrowed his head on the pillows and just wallowed in self-pity until he felt like a shower and brushed teeth would help his sour mood.

After he was done with his morning routine, he got dressed in his favorite downtime clothes and was about to pick up a book and seat on his couch when there was a loud knock at the door that made him grunt and leave his book behind.

When he opened the door he was met with a very nervous Derek Morgan that was carrying with him a lot of small packages.

“Hi, Pretty Boy” Derek smiled a big smile. “Mind if I come in?”

Spencer smiled coyly and unsure after hearing the nickname and let Derek through. He watched as Derek moved around expertly, like he had done a million times before and only slightly nudged one of the new piles of books.

Spencer followed him and watched as Derek placed the packages on the kitchen counter and started the coffee maker.

“D- Morgan? What are you doing?”

Derek turned around and faced Spencer. “I’m saying that I’m sorry. I’m making coffee and then I’m going to give you something.” He was smiling and fidgeting like a teenager.

“Morgan is fine… You don’t have to…”

“Of course I do! I was an ass…”

“You were, yes…” Spencer said with a cheeky grin threatening to appear on his face.

Derek stuttered and Spencer smiled again.

Sighing Derek looked up. “You’re messing with me, Pretty Boy?”

“It’s not like you don’t deserve it Der…”

Derek took a deep breath at the use of the nickname and stepped forward, crowding the young genius up against his kitchen counter and making his cheeks look as if he was out on the sun for a long time.

“I know! I know baby and I’ll make it up to you… Today! Please tell me you’re free today because I wanna take you out…”

Spencer blushed – again – and lowered his gaze when Derek called him ‘baby’ and was nibbling on his lip he spoke very softly.

“Out? Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise… It’ll be the best first date ever Pretty Boy!”

“First? Derek we’ve been to a ton of dates…”

“No! They were dates, but they weren’t! I’m talking about going out, doing something sweet, eating out and then a goodnight kiss…” Derek got a little carried away and was talking like he thought Spencer might say no to him.

Spencer smiled and Derek settled down.

“And where are we going on our first date Derek?”

“It’s a surprise Pretty Boy! Don’t worry, you’ll love it…” Spencer’s eyes were filled with life and that made Derek happy.

The younger man beamed at him and sat down for breakfast. “So… Coffee, and?”

“I brought you sweets, Spence…”

The genius’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he looked from Derek’s face to the packages he set in front of him.

“Der! They’re my favorite! Thank you!”

Spencer got up once again just to throw his arms around Derek’s and smile like a loon into the crook of his neck.

Derek took a second to rejoice on the sudden warmth across his front. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist and just held him there. What started out as a simple thank you hug turned into something real serious and strong.

Spencer sighed and hid his face even further in the taller man’s neck. Derek just held him tighter and planted a small barely there kiss on the other’s neck and rejoiced on the little moan/sigh that escaped the younger man’s lips.

Then they separated and Spencer had his eyes on the ground and a very deep blush marring hi cheeks.

Derek hooked his fingers under his chin and made him look up into his eyes.

“Hey don’t do that… Why won’t you look at me Pretty Boy?”

“I just… You’re you, and I'm still waiting for you to realize you’re wrong about me… And I don’t want to give away too much…”

Derek shook his head while still looking into Spencer's eyes. “You’re amazing Spence! You saw me the other day, so scared of losing you, that you were going to leave me… You’re perfect Pretty Boy, don’t you ever forget it!”

Spencer looked bashful and delighted and he stepped over to the other man again kissing his cheek softly. That little gesture granted him a big sappy smile and Derek’s big hands grabbing his wait.

Derek got close again and spoke against Spencer’s ear.

“And for the record… That was the hottest noise you ever made baby.” He softly kissed the shell of Spencer’s ear and smirked when he heard the sound again.

The smaller man playfully swatted Derek’s arm and pushed at his chest. He turned around to go sit at the table again but decided that if he was no blushing virgin and if Derek was putting himself out there, he could play too.

Swiftly Spencer turned around and pressed on Derek’s chest to make him stay back against the counter. Derek looked as surprised as he felt and went willingly. He gasped when he felt the younger man pressed against ALL of his front and a shiver ran through him when Spencer’s breath ghosted over his ear.

“For the record… That was the hottest noise YOU ever heard me make. I’m planning on changing that tonight, after out date.”

Immediately after he finished talking Spencer breathed over Derek’s ear and bit the other’s earlobe gently. He pressed himself even closer and he nuzzled the other's neck a little bit more. 

Derek grunted and let his head fall backwards.  Spencer chuckled and he removed himself from Derek’s body, sat at the table and started eating his cupcakes.

“Shit! You’re going to kill me baby.”

Spencer smiled all sweet and innocent. “You started it Der…”

“Yeah, but fuck baby… Wasn’t really expecting you to end it like that.”

Spencer laughed, like honest to god laughed and it was perfect. Eyes sparkling with love, easiness and mischief he threw his head back and laughed at Derek’s statement.

“Glad you find it funny Spence…” Derek chuckled and Spencer nodded.

Spencer swallowed the rest of his delicious breakfast and got up.

“So… What are we doing today?”

“It’s still a surprise, but go get dressed… It starts in a while.”

Spencer went and got dressed… He was happy and excited about their first official date. Since he had let Penelope ‘teach’ him how to dress a couple years back he was finding that he was actually good at rationalizing patterns, color matches and all the stuff that makes up a good ensemble.

He chose something he felt safe in, his purple button down shirt and something new, a pair of black skin tight jeans that Penelope had given him.

With his trusted black converse he deemed himself ready and was looking proudly at himself. He needed to thank Penelope!


	4. Surprises and Kisses

 

Derek was nervous. He knew Spencer wanted to be with him but this still made him scared. Spencer was still his best friends and he was afraid to screw it up or to hurt him with another fit, like the one in Texas.

His watch beeped with the mark of the hour and he knew they had to get going.

“Hey Pretty Boy, come on… We’re going to be late.”

He heard some sort of answer come from the bedroom and then the door opening.

“Finally, I was starting t-…”

 _Fuck_ Spencer always looked amazing but he was especially sexy with his black jeans that Derek was sure were new.

“Is everything okay Derek?”

“Y-Yeah! Everything. Is. Absolutely. Perfect.”

Derek spoke while he just got more and more all up in Spencer’s space. When they were near each other Derek just breathed Spencer’s newly applied perfume and he settled his big hands on the other’s hips, much like he had done before in the kitchen.

“Der?”

“You always look amazing, but baby… You look perfect like this.”

“Yeah? You like it Der? Not weird? The jeans are kind of tight… Penel-…”

“Weird? Oh my god Spence… You look beautiful like always, but much more at ease… So sexy!”

Spencer blushed but his smile was bigger than any other smile he had given Derek.

“Baby boy…”

Spencer looked at him wide eyes and smirked a little. “Yes, Derek?”

“Can I give you your goodnight kiss now?”

Spencer bit his bottom lip and nodded. Derek groaned and pulled him by the hips… This made Spencer whimper and throw his arms around Derek. This was new. Everything Spencer was doing was making him crazy… He never really imagined Spencer being like this, but he was already half hard and Spencer had done nothing. He had had sex that didn’t get him like this, so ready to go and so awed with the sheer sensuality of the other’s voice and actions.

The kiss started soft but quickly turned into a battle of tongues that Derek won. Suddenly Derek had Spencer backed up against the wall and the younger man’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

They broke for air and panted a little into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck Spence… Driving me fucking crazy.”

“Yeah? I mean as far as kisses go… I’ve had better. You should try again…”

 _The little shit_ Derek thought and grinned. Licking his lips just to watch Spencer’s eyes track the movement.

“Really? Maybe I should go instead… I mean, I don’t think I can top that, and if it was that bad…”

Derek watched as Spencer raised his eyebrows and began grinning too…

“I don’t know, I was always a firm believer in ‘practice makes perfect’… You show real potential”

Derek was loving the easy, flirty and fun banter, and he just had one of the top three kisses of his life.

“Spence?”

He stared lovingly at Derek. “Yes?”

“Shut up and let me kiss you…”

The younger man smiled and pulled the other down by the neck to link their lips again. Still backed against the wall Spencer should be uncomfortable, like every time in the past he was in the very same situation but the only thing he was feeling was love, lust, protection and safe.

Derek broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Spencer’s.

“Pretty Boy, we need to leave… Otherwise, we’ll miss it.”

Spencer nodded and pecked Derek on the lips, he grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and they headed for the door.

Derek had already reached the door when Spencer put a hand on his forearm and softly whispered his name.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“I… Th-Thank you for not giving up Der.” Derek had to smile at Spencer’s expression, so open and hopeful.

“I’ll never give up on you Spencer, I wasn’t going to even when I thought you had gone out with Deputy Douche. I was just angry but I was designing a plan in my head to get you back. Even then I knew I wouldn’t be able to let you go. So believe me when I say it… I’ll never give you up baby.”

Spencer’s eyes watered just a little and he couldn’t keep his eyes on Derek’s, but he didn’t have too.

Derek placed a gentle hand on the other’s cheek and used it to tilt his head and give him the kiss of a lifetime.

“I wouldn’t have let you either. I would’ve been really annoying and you would have believed me!”

Derek smiled a big smile. His Pretty Boy was perfect and he was certain he was loved just as much as he loved Spencer.


	5. Car Rides and Books

 

Spencer was a ball of nerves and excitement as they were riding in Derek’s car to get to his surprise.

Sometimes he could tell Derek was watching him and he could tell that somewhere along the way he made up his mind about whatever it was he was thinking about because he visibly relaxed and Spencer could tell he was determined.

The younger man got really excited when he watched Derek turn the car down a street he knew.

“Der! Are we going to my favorite bookstore?”

“I don’t know Pretty Boy! What do you think?” Derek smiled so big and happy that Spencer just wanted to keep it that way forever.

“But the lecture and book signing is very exclusive this time, I couldn’t get a ticket.” Spencer stated with his voice filled with hope.

“Yeah, but I had a very helpful best friend do her magic.” Derek winked at him and he melted.

Spencer watched as Derek parked the SUV near the bookstore and got out of the car to walk around it to get to Spencer's door. Spencer wasn’t sure he could feel any more love for the man. When he got out of the car he smiled and launched himself into a hug.

He heard Derek chuckle and felt him wrap his strong arms around his waist.

“Thank you so much! I can’t believe I get to sit through this lecture!”

“Believe it baby!” Derek whispered in his ear.

“You’re the best Derek, really… It’s too much.” Spencer gasped and stepped back to look into the other’s eyes. “You’re going to be SO bored!”

“I will be fine Spence… I want to make you happy. And this is not nearly enough.” Derek said with such a fondness in his eyes that he made Spencer turn into a puddle of warm and fuzzy feelings.

Spencer kissed him and Derek’s arms wrapped around him one more time, before letting go to walk inside.

“Thank you, it’s the perfect first official date.”

Spencer walked in and felt right at home surrounded by books, talking with ease with people that love the same things that he does, but more importantly there was a strong protective presence beside him and a possessive arm around his waist.

He felt happy.


	6. Nerdiness and Being Whipped

 

Derek was so far out of his element it wasn’t even funny, but somehow he never felt so good or at ease with someone he was on a date with. Sitting down beside Spencer and seeing him so happy and relaxed was therapeutic. He was elated.

Out of the corner of his eye, Derek could see Spencer moving his hand and he observed the movements, watching the pale soft hand fall above his own, linking their fingers.

Before looking back to the man talking Spencer smiled at him and Derek fell even more in love with him.

It was awhile before the thing was done but Derek – surprisingly – actually had fun, the guy was interesting and Spencer was commenting with him the whole time.

After the signing, Derek watched with a smile on his face as Spencer talked very excitedly with the author. Apparently they were talking about him because they were both looking his way and smiling. The guy with the book turned back to Spencer, and suddenly his baby wasn’t smiling anymore.

Whatever he said made Spencer’s face close up and actually back up a step. Derek was on the move in 0.1 seconds and quickly saddled up to Spencer, facing the guy.

“Hey Spence! You ready to go?”

“Y-yes we can go.”

Derek hated that little stutter that meant Spencer was nervous and unconformable. Or… Angry?!

Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm and he knew immediately it wasn’t Spencer’s.

“Hi there, my name’s Colin James, how did you like the lecture?” The guy gave him a bashful smile and what Derek could only assume was his best flirty smile.

“It was great man! Spencer really liked it.”

“Yeah, but did you?” The guy stepped even closer and Derek could just see where this was going.

The guy ran his fingers on his arm and made Derek take a step back and look at Spencer. The younger man was looking at him like he was about to burst.

“Yeah I did, but it was more for Spencer though… Everything I do is for Spencer, right baby?”

The Colin dude took a step back and watched as Derek plastered himself to Spencer’s side and slipped an arm around his waist. They looked in each other’s eyes for a second and Spencer showed him a small tentative smile.

Derek looked at the guy and extended his hand. “Nice to meet you and thanks for the time you put into this afternoon, but we have to get going. I have a lot of planned for the rest of our date.” Derek smiled politely and started walking away.

He heard Spencer say goodbye to the guy and then he felt him when he joined him outside by the car.

“So… Where are we going now?”

The joy and easiness had left his Pretty Boy’s voice and that just wouldn’t fly. Derek turned to face Spencer and when he saw the other’s eyes his heart broke a little. He took a step forward and placed his hand on Spencer’s hip and pulled him forward.

Spencer made a little noise but went willingly. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and sighed.

“We’re going to go take a walk and talk… And then I’m taking us to dinner love.”

Spencer smiled bigger and nodded. The younger man went to extricate himself from Derek’s embrace but the older man wouldn’t let him go

“Baby, what happened in there?”

“Nothing babe, really…”

“One, I love you calling me that. And two, I don’t believe you, I saw your face.”

“He just couldn’t believe you were there with me… That, hum, a guy like me couldn’t get a guy like you. That maybe you felt sorry for me and just decided to indulge me.”

“What?! And you believed him?”

“Well, not real-…”

“No! Don’t finish that sentence baby. You’re perfect. I’m the lucky one! Do you really think that I would have acted the way I did after the thing in Texas if I wasn’t totally gone on you? Or the apology, or the literally jumping you this morning? Or…”

“Derek!” Spencer said smiling.

“What baby?”

“That’s not why I’m upset… But thanks for that babe. You really **are** lucky.” Spencer snickered and tightened his hold around Derek’s neck.

Derek playfully rolled his eyes at Spencer’s last statement and spoke up. “You’re lucky you’re cute baby boy! But… That’s not what got you upset? I don’t understand…”

“Well he also stated that he would be… Well, delighted to be in my shoes if it was true that we are together. That **HE** would know what to do with you, he could give you what you want and need…”

Derek was flabbergasted. _What the hell, who says that about a stranger’s date?!?_ That guy really made Derek want to go back in and punch him the face. And that asshole made Spencer upset and angry. _Wait…_

“Wait Pretty Boy… You’re not… Jealous, are you?” Derek said with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah, yeah Derek. Soak it up…” Spencer said smiling and sweetly kissing Derek on the lips. “I just don’t like it. If I’m yours, you’re mine too…”

Derek’s body gave an involuntary shudder at Spencer’s words and then he kissed him passionately right then and there.

“Baby you’re so perfect! I would do anything not to lose you. That guy, he’s just looking at the physical, and even that he got wrong, because you’re beautiful and sexy. And if the bits and pieces of yourself you’ve been showing me, and especially today, are anything to go by, you’re _exactly_ what I want and need. You’re such a goddamn tease, and I love it… I’m **SO** yours and only yours. It’s not even funny how whipped I am.”

Spencer threw his head back and laughed. He had the glint back in his eyes and the angry look left his beautiful face.

“Yeah well… I can be as stupid and jealous as you Derek Morgan, and I don’t like people eying you like that. You better stay whipped babe.”

“I’m sorry he ruined the date. I was hoping to win some points, not have some asshole make you upset.”

“Oh you won some points alright Der! I loved the lecture and he is brilliant even if he is an asshole. And then you went all charming on me, to try and make me feel better” Spencer beamed at him and separated their bodies with one last kiss to Derek’s lips.

It was only when they separated that Derek realized they were standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk talking while holding onto one another… He smiled and not for the first time wondered how in the world he had gotten so lucky and managed to fool this amazing human being into loving him.

They made their way to the car and went on the rest of their date.


End file.
